


Memory Loss

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Comfort, First fic in the fandom, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Not Beta Read, Prompt inspired, Sad with a Happy Ending, We Die Like Men, probably, these kids are gonna kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: After a hard battle, Luck loses all memory of his boyfriend Magna.
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> there are like???? no fics for these babies??????? that's gonna have to change.
> 
> (Also hello im sorry ive been gone for 3 months, TAFE has been hell and ive had no time to do anything, I promise i'll get back on top of things soon)

After a long and tiring battle, Luck was asleep in the hospital wing. His injuries had all healed up, now he just had to open his eyes and stop worrying everyone.

The Black Bulls were the only ones allowed in the room when Luck finally woke up. He blinks open his bright blue eyes and looks around at his teammates.

"Good to see you finally awake, kid." Captain Yami smiles, patting his leg none too gently.

"You sure slept a while." Vanessa teases, Rouge curled up on his lap. 

He grins at each of them, and then his eyes fall to the man seated next to him. His grin falters slightly before a confused look appears on his face.

"Hey.... you have a Black Bull robe but..." He looks down at their joint hands and gets even more confused. "Who are you?"

The relieved smile on Magna's face falls away into one of horror and silence takes over the room. " _No_." Magna stresses, pulling away from Luck completely to stand up, wrapping his arms around himself. "No, I- we just got you _back._ " His voice breaks and tears well up in his eyes. 

Asta stands up from the side of the bed and puts a hand on Magna's back, rubbing up and down comfortingly. Suddenly those friendly smiles turn to saddened frowns, but Luck doesn't understand, why are they sad? Who is this guy?

He sits up, his muscles stiff from sleep, and he watches the black-haired man break down. Asta wraps an arm around him and escorts him out of the room, the man sobbing violently into his hands. The squad looks so upset, but Luck can't do anything about it.

He swallows thickly and looks down at the covers before speaking. "I don't remember who that is." He whispers, scratching his arm at the tense silence that follows. A gentle hand covers his arm and he looks up into Finral's eyes. The older man smiles softly, thumb ghosting over the agitated skin. 

"You really don't remember Magna?" He asks, and Luck shakes his head. At least now he has a name to put to the face. "He's..." Finral takes a shuddering breath in, but Noelle beats him to it.

"He's your boyfriend." Her voice has never sounded that sad, and Luck hates it.

"My boyfriend?" He has a boyfriend? The others nod, and he looks down again. A cupcake is held out to him, and he smiles and takes it from Charmy with a whispered "thank you."

There's another tense silence before Yami stands up. "I'm going to go find Marx. Maybe his memory magic can help."

"I'll come too!" Noelle jumps up and follows him out, obviously eager to do something other than sit there and twiddle their thumbs.

Luck doesn't look up at any of their eyes. He can't believe he can't remember Magna - his _boyfriend._ That was something to hear. When did that happen? Did he ask Magna out, or did Magna ask him? He doesn't know, he tugs at his sandy blond locks, growling in the back of his throat.

"Why can't I remember?" He asks no one in particular. He gets no response.

* * *

A little while later, a man with blue hair enters the room. He identifies him as the Wizard King's side-kick, he's heard Yami call him mushroom head a few times. The Black Bulls exit the room, and Marx sits down on the bed beside him. He holds out his hand and shakes Luck's as he introduces himself. 

"Hello Luck, I'm Marx Francois." He starts. "Captain Yami Sukehiro told me that you're having trouble remembering a squad-mate?" Luck nods seriously, his signature smile nowhere to be found. "Alright, well I have memory magic. So I'll try a few different things, and see if we can jog your memory, okay?"

"Okay."

Marx puts his hands on Luck's temples, his grimoire out and flipping to a certain page. "Memory Magic: Review Memory Log!" He says, and then Luck is thrown into his own head. His eyes flutter, barely open, and only the whites are visible. 

He's standing in a messy room. Books and papers strewn across the place. He hears Marx's voice in his head, "Look around for anything calling to you, Luck. Let it guide you."

Luck looks around, and sees someone running out the door. Black hair, Black Bulls robe. He rushes after the mysterious figure. They run through hallways, and villages, and open fields, and forests.

But he finally sees him in his own bedroom back at the hideout.

Magna's back is to him, and Luck reaches out to wrap his arms around his waist. The moves feel familiar, like he can't stop himself from doing them. He plays with Magna's shirt, and feels rough scarred hands wrap over his own. 

"Luck." Marx's voice calls, but it sounds distant, like a dream.

He could stay here forever, like this. With Magna.

"Luck I need you to wake up, it's been too long-" The voice cuts out and Luck sighs while smiling. Finally, it was quiet. Magna turns in Luck's arms, and allows the older to rest his head against his chest. He hugs Luck tightly and kisses his hair.

"C'mon Luck. You need to wake up." Magna says, and Luck's grip only tightens.

"Don't wanna."

"If you stay any longer you could get stuck here. You can't leave them all out there alone." Everything Magna says is true, but he doesn't want to leave. Just a bit longer... "Magna is crying."

Luck freezes. He looks up and sees tears rolling down Magna's face. He reaches up and wipes them away, and Magna leans into his touch. "You remember, right?" Luck nods slowly, leaning up on his tip-toes. Magna leans down and meets him half way, pressing a very soft kiss to his lips. "Okay, time to wake up now, Luck."

He falls into Magna's chest and the world goes dark. 

When he finally wakes up, he's slumped in Marx's arms, the man looking very scared and concerned. Luck pulls himself up and then asks very quietly, "Can you please bring Magna here." Marx nods and gets up, rushing out of the room to fulfil the request.

A few moments later, Magna comes crashing into the room, his eyes wide and bloodshot from crying; his glasses nowhere to be seen and his hair is a mess. Luck grins and he holds out his arms for Magna to climb into- which he does.

Magna cries into Luck's chest while the blond rocks them back and forth slowly. After Magna finally calms down enough to pull away, he's instantly on Luck's lips, kissing him with such raw emotion it makes Luck's head spin.

Pulling away, they look into each others eyes. Luck's smile is big and bright, and Magna's smile is small, genuine but unsure. "God, I've got such a gorgeous boyfriend." Luck tuts, shaking his head while grinning. "Even when he's sobbing he's still hot." This pulls a laugh out of him, and Magna grabs Luck in a tight bear-hug.

They both laugh in relief, and soon enough the other Black Bulls come back in to join the hug. Asta is the first one in, and then everyone else wanders in after him. Noelle and Captain Yami are on the outside; Yami because his arms can practically wrap around the whole group, and Noelle because she didn't want to seem too eager - she is royalty after all.

* * *

At the end of the day, Magna and Luck laid in Luck's bed together back at the hideout. Magna was still scared (not that he'd admit it) of leaving Luck's side in case the older forgot him again. Luck felt similarly, so they slept together.

And ate together. Bathed and walked anywhere together. It was cute, if not a little annoying sometimes. They did this for weeks, leading into a month. The first time they tried to sleep without each other, Magna had such a bad nightmare he set his room on fire; and Luck wasn't any better off, he ended up causing a thunderstorm while everyone slept.

Needless to say, Henry rearranged some rooms, and Magna ended up moving into Lucks room permanently.

(It wasn't as if they could let Magna sleep in that completely charred room now, could they?)


End file.
